


Unsteady

by HaughtPocket



Series: Unorthodox Soulmates [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtPocket/pseuds/HaughtPocket
Summary: What happens when your soulmate doesn't believe in soulmates?





	1. If You Love Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate and "enemies" to friends to lovers AU/tropes  
> We've got soulmates, angst, frenemies, ranches with cows and horses, dogs, dancing... Kind of a little of everything. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I listened to a lot of songs while writing this, but, obviously, "Unsteady" by X Ambassadors was a big inspiration!

“This is a bunch of _bullshit_!”

 

Waverly Earp stormed down the dirt path, off into the Earp home, up the stairs, stomping loudly the whole way.

 

Wynonna Earp watched her go, and turned back to their newest employee, rubbing the back of her neck.  


  
“Sorry… She's never really believed that soulmate shit. I don't think she was expecting the one person she's been avoiding to be the person we finally hired.”

 

Nicole Haught dug her hands into her pockets, hiding the inked hand that had so angered the smaller woman. Her fiery hair blew in the wind with her flannel over shirt.

 

“Nah, it's fine.” It wasn't, really. “I'll just leave her be.” Her heart was split open. “So, uh, when do I start?”  


  
“Eager, good. Well, tomorrow if you can. Cabin’s all ready for you. Sorry the introduction wasn't a little more … welcoming.” Wynonna grimaced.

 

“It's okay. Yeah, I uh, got all my stuff in the truck, so I guess I'll just - move myself in, huh?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I'll send Doc to help you. Welcome aboard Haught.”

 

-

 

“What the hell was that?!” Wynonna swung open the door to Waverly's room, not even bothering to knock. “We _need_ her, she's got experience and we don't have time to find someone who happens to _not_ have that dumbass tattoo! Ranch hands are not easy to come by, in case you hadn't noticed!”  


Waverly sat with her arms crossed, still upset that her sister had hired the woman on the spot, even though Waverly recognized and pointed out the inked hand right away.

 

“You know how I feel about that! Momma and daddy were _soulmates_ ,” she spit the last word out with extra venom, “and their marriage was the biggest pile of shit I've ever seen!”  


  
Wynonna sighed. “That doesn't mean all of them are…”

 

“You can say that, you don't have one…”  


  
Wynonna pulled a chair from the corner and sat in front of Waverly.

 

“Alright babygirl, here it is. You need to stop being a child and suck it up. You may not want this, but I can tell you right now, you broke that woman’s heart in half. And no, I don't have that stupid tattoo. But if I did? I wouldn't whine about it. I'd make the most of it. So get off your ass and stop crying, okay?”  


  
Waverly looked into Wynonna's truthful blue eyes. “I - I _hurt_ her?”

 

“Um, did you _hear_ yourself? Yeah, pretty sure.” She slapped Waverly on the knee. “I love you, kid. Now up. Go help her carry her shit. _Apologize_.” She pulled Waverly into a hug before letting her go.

 

-

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Nicole saw Waverly slowly strolling up to her truck. She went to the bed to pull out a box.

 

The young woman was definitely attractive, and it didn't help. Petite, well built, shown off with small denim shorts and a midriff bearing shirt, most beautiful face Nicole thought she'd ever seen. Long, flowing brown hair that looked like it'd be silk to touch. And eyes that seemed to change color with the light. Brown, then hazel, then gray. She wondered what her smile looked like.  


  
"Um... So can I help, carry anything?" Nicole wasn't sure of her motive, she looked the brunette up and down.  
  
  
  
"You know, I didn't come here lookin' for you. I came here for the job." She rested her elbows on the cardboard box.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I - I blew up. I just wasn't expecting you." The petite woman crossed her arms over her waist.

 

No, Waverly wasn't expecting this person, let alone expecting that she would find herself so physically attracted to her. Strong, beautiful face. Tall, slim frame, now in a white t-shirt that showed her curves and muscles. Her fiery red hair still loose, blowing in the wind. The aviator sunglasses didn't help, either. She couldn't help but wonder what her smile looked like.  


  
"Well, likewise. I'll leave you alone, you can just pretend I'm not here. It's fine." It wasn't.

  
  
Waverly tried to look into the big brown eyes, but they were hidden by sunglasses, discreetly staring back at her. She wasn't sure how to feel, or what to say. So she nodded, took up the offer to ignore her, and walked away.  
Nicole picked up the box, walked into her small living quarters. She plopped herself on a chair and buried her face in her hands.  
  
  
  
"God  _da_ _mnit_!" She released the heavy sobs she'd been holding in since she first saw the way Waverly looked at her. All her life she thought of what it'd be like to meet her soulmate. The woman meant for her. She thought it'd be a glorious moment, something to write down and remember forever, capture on video. But this, she wanted to forget this day, never think about it again.

 

-

 

Nicole was hauling bales of hay into the barn when she heard Waverly shouting from main house porch.

 

"Lady! Lady!!" Each yell was louder and more desperate.  


  
"Hey, who's Lady?" Nicole glanced at Doc, who was helping her.

  
  
"Lady is Waverly's dog. That pup never runs off, barely leaves that woman's side."

 

The Earps had 8 dogs, and after a week Nicole still hadn't gotten their names straight.

 

"She the red coonhound?" Nicole recalled one dog in particular following Waverly wherever she went.

 

"That is her. Not sure what happened. But I suppose we will hear of it soon enough."  


  
They did. Waverly stormed into the barn as the hands were spreading fresh hay into the horse stalls. A worried expression had taken over her face.

 

"Hey, anybody seen Lady?" She was met only with shaking heads. "Okay, um... well if anyone sees her, just, uh, let me know."  


  
Waverly walked back to the house, her mind now worried with thoughts of both Lady _and_ Nicole. Nicole had been working hard, her face was covered in sweat, a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off revealed a grey sports bra, toned thighs hugged by tight jeans, white Stetson atop her head again, her fiery hair now pulled back into a long braid. She huffed in frustration. She pushed the feelings down deeper and deeper.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Pulling off her gloves at the end of the workday, Nicole watched the crew head to their cabins. She looked over at one of the horses, rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew as soon as the idea came into her mind, she was going to do it, no matter how much she'd try to convince herself _not_ to.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"LADY!" Nicole guided Dusty, the horse she'd chosen, across a stream. She'd been out for almost two hours now. But damned if she'd go back without that dog. It wasn’t for Waverly, so much as for herself and the dog. She couldn't forgive herself if she didn't even try.  
  
  
-  
  
  
A heavy knock on the door woke Waverly at three in the morning. She pulled herself from her bed, made her way downstairs, and flicked on the porch lights. When she opened the door, Nicole stood in front of her, Lady, in her arms. Her pants here soaked to her thighs, she was filthy, her white Stetson perched on her head.  


  
"Wha-"

 

"She hurt her foot. That's why she didn't come. Here -" Nicole interrupted Waverly before she could ask any questions, started to lift to dog into her owner's arms.

 

"Wait, can you - can you bring in her in here?" Waverly moved back, beckoned for Nicole to come inside.  


  
Nicole looked wary but entered. Waverly led her to a dog bed, where Nicole lay the injured dog. She tipped her hat, turned to walk back to the door, quickly.

 

"Wait, just wait a second!" Waverly grabbed Nicole's arm. And a knife went through her heart.

  
  
"What?" Nicole avoided eye contact.  


  
"Why did you... um. I mean, thank you, obviously. But... why?"

 

Nicole thought for a moment. "I like dogs."  


  
"So you weren't trying to... I don't know..."

 

" _Woo_ you?" She scoffed at the smaller woman.

 

"Well – I mean – It's 3 in the morning and-"

 

"Waverly, you're a child. Glad your dog's okay. I'm going to sleep now."

 

"Wait, hold on! You can't just call me a child and walk away!"  


  
She scoffed to herself. "Yeah. I can. You remember my first day - when Wynonna hired me?" Nicole looked away, gazed around the room, and brought her eyes back to the hazel ones. "The name in paper was McCready. _McCready_ Ranch, contact _Gus McCready_. No Earp." She flashed the name on her hand in front of Waverly. "I got here, I heard the name Earp, and I thought "What _if_? What a crazy world!" Then you walked up, you heard my name, and you called it all bullshit. Where I thought, _awesome, she's here_ , you yelled and stomped away. So yeah, I can say that. Good night, Ms. Earp."

  
  
Waverly was surprised at how the formality of "Ms. Earp" stung, as opposed to the friendliness of her first name. She watched Nicole walk away into the night. She recalled Nicole's first day, how childish she'd been. She wiped a tear streaming down her cheek, stooped down to her dog, buried her face in the soft red fur.  
  
  
-  
  
  
Nicole stared up at the ceiling, cursing at herself for trekking into the dark to find the dog, for waiting for someone to answer the door instead of just leaving the dog on the porch, for calling Waverly a child, for everything she'd said. No matter how true the statement might have been, it was a hurtful one. And now she was in physical pain knowing she'd done it.

 

-

 

Nicole leaned on a fence, scratched the head of a calf, held a one-sided conversation with her.

 

"I know, I shouldn't have said it. I mean it was true, but, I know - I know, you're right."  


  
A rustling behind her alerted her that she was no longer alone. Waverly walked up to the fence, but kept a distance between them, leaned up against it as well. An uncomfortable silence filled the air until Nicole spoke.

 

"How's Lady?"

 

"She's good, better. She'll be up and running in no time."

 

"That's good."  


  
"Thanks to you..." Waverly's eyes fixed on the ground.

 

"I –uh, I'm sorry. For what I said. I don't usually say stuff like that. I was tired."

 

_And hurt. Dammit Waverly, I can't stand next to you without my heart ripping in two._

 

"Yeah – no, it's okay. I was a child. I definitely -- _acted_ like a child. And I'm sorry for that."

 

Nicole let out a deep sigh. "Can I ask you something? Why do you hate this so much?" Nicole held up her inked hand, the one that told the world who her soulmate was. "I think you owe me that much. If you're gonna be pissed at me all the time, anyways..." She went back to scratching the calf's head.  


  
"My parents." Waverly didn't say anything else. But Nicole understood.

 

"They were soulmates, but it was hell?" Waverly nodded. Nicole paused, and for the first time in the conversation, she looked at the smaller woman. "You got the right to believe what you want. Just don't judge me 'cause of someone else's mistakes." She gave the calf a last pat, and walked away, stepping high over the tall grass.

 

-

 

On her days off, Nicole took out her camera. She roamed the fields and pastures, peered into the viewfinder of her Hasselblad film camera, a gift handed down from her father, and captured moments, sights, that she always wanted to remember. While trying to find the right composition for a shot of a tree, she saw a figure moving, a distance beyond her current subject. She zoomed her lens and focused.

  
  
Waverly. _Dancing_.

 

Well, too. Nicole chuckled to herself. _Of course, she dances. Because I needed some more torture._  
  
  
  
She slowly made her way to the tree, making sure to stay behind it. She watched the smaller woman move, so _gracefully_ , through the tall grass. It looked like some kind of contemporary ballet. She had music playing, but Nicole didn't recognize the artist.  


  
The song stopped, another one came on. Nicole knew this one.  
  
  
  
She readied her camera, captured some of the swift movements as she listened to the words.  
 _  
  
  
If you love me, Don't let go_  
_If you love me, Don't let go_  
_Hold, Hold on_  
_Hold up to me / 'Cause I'm a little unsteady..._  
  
  
  
She looked into the viewfinder, stared down at the beautifully moving woman before her. The woman who was supposed to be her soulmate. The woman who didn't believe in soulmates. The woman who hated her. The woman that she loved. She wiped the tear from her eye and turned, walked away, unable to watch any longer.

 

-

 

"Is Waverly here?" Champ Hardy leaned against the door frame, smiling smugly at Wynonna Earp.

 

Wynonna looked him up and down, actively repressing the urge to gag.

 

"Kid! You got a caller!"  
  
  


Waverly bounded down the steps, followed by Lady, the smile on her face faded somewhat when she saw who it was.

 

"Oh. Hi, Champ." The disappointment was evident in her voice - a smarter person than Champ Hardy would have noticed.

 

"Hey, Wave. Wanna go for a walk?"

 

"Um, sure. Come on Lady, let's go."

 

-

 

"There, how 'bout this..." Dolls leaned against Wynonna's motorcycle. Nicole looked up at him from her camera, raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"No man, you look like a douche. Just stand there... Don't lean." She looked back down to the viewfinder and saw figures in the background, groaned. "Hold on, someone's in the back." She refocused to find that it was Waverly, and a man, she looked up to see them with her own eyes. The disappointment must have shown on her face. Dolls turned to see what was distracting her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's an idiot." She looked up to see Dolls wink at her. He knew, somehow, more than he let onto. Nicole didn't talk about the situation with Waverly to anyone, but somehow Dolls seemed to know.  


 

-  
 

  
  
"So I heard you got a big dance thing coming up, huh? That's cool!" Champ pushed his arm into Waverly's side.

 

"Yeah, I actually choreographed a bunch of the dances. It's kind of the biggest thing I've ever done. I'm excited."

 

"That's awesome Wave, when is it?"  


  
"It's a month from Saturday. You should come! It'll be fun." Waverly really didn't care if the man came or not.

 

"Yeah, totally. I'll be there." He looked down a Waverly with his charming smile, grabbed her shoulders and sloppily kissed her cheeks. She winced at the contact, but smiled when he pulled away.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
A knock on the door pulled Nicole out of her book, she got out of bed to answer the door to her little cabin.

 

Waverly.

 

"Hey. It's late. Everything alright?" Nicole stuck her head out the door and looked around for any sign of trouble.  
  
  


"Yeah, I wanted to give you this." She handed Nicole a ticket and a flier, explained when Nicole gave her a confused look. "I dance. Um. I'm in a dance. Well I – I choreographed them, quite a few of them, and I'm in them. I invited everyone, I didn't think it would be right to … _not_ invite you, just because of everything that's happened."

 

"Your name is on here. It says you're the choreographer."

 

"Well... I mean technically, yes. I am."

 

"That's huge. Congratulations, Waverly. I'll be there, definitely."

  
  
And finally, they saw each others smiles. Waverly's heart skipped a beat at Nicole's dimples. Nicole's stomach plummeted at Waverly's features crinkling from the size of her smile.

 

Waverly walked back to the house, realized that Nicole had called her by her first name. She looked down at her hand, wished that the name wasn't there. Maybe if it wasn't there, none of this would scare her so much.

  
  
-

  
  


Nicole sat alone around the crackling fire, the rest of the crew had gone to bed after their weekly cookout. She heard crunching behind her and turned to find Wynonna approaching, whiskey in hand.

 

"Haught line bling." She dumped herself into a chair, raised a fist to bump, and handed the bottle to Nicole. She let the silence hang a moment before speaking. "I see how you look at her."

 

Nicole grimaced as the swallowed the liquor. How was she supposed to respond to that?  


  
"I'm sorry." Wynonna gave Nicole an apologetic face. "She doesn’t hate you, you know."

  
  
"Ha! I don't know about that."  


  
"Dude. That thing with Lady - I don't what she'd do without that dog. You're high up in her book. She's just scared. Our parents didn't exactly give us the most _promising_ example of a soulmate relationship." Wynonna took the bottle from Nicole, downed a big gulp. "Go to her dance. That's important to her." She pointed at Nicole, bottle still in hand.  
  
  
  
"I was already going to."  
  
  
  
Wynonna sighed. "Course you were. 'Cause you're actually a good person." She stood, slapped Nicole on the back, headed back to the house. Nicole looked over her shoulder to the elder Earp. She gazed back into the fire.

  
-  
  


Waverly nervously peeked from behind curtains out into the audience, looking for attendees she'd invited Gus, Dolls, Doc, Wynonna - check. Champ - nope. _Who cares_. She rolled her eyes. She breathed a little heavier as she scanned the audience for fiery red hair.

  
  
Nowhere.  
  
  
  
"Waverly!" A voice from behind called her, she scanned the audience one more time quickly, before going to it.

 

The dance was beautiful. Essentially the story of Waverly's childhood, told through modern song and ballet. Wynonna recorded the whole thing, on her phone and a video camera.

 

When Waverly returned to the stage for final bows, she desperately searched for that red hair, but couldn't find it. Anywhere. She wasn't sure why, but it's the only face she _needed_ to see, _needed_ to know was out there. And it wasn't. She held back tears as she put on a smile and bowed.

 

 

 


	2. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where was Nicole...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap!  
> Guys, your reception to that first chapter was just so lovely. Even though I was a goof and forgot to post it as 2 chapters and left you hanging, looking like there was only one chapter with that horrific ending!  
> So, as a thanks, chapter two!

Waverly stormed up the stairs to her room, ready to burst despite the beautiful, successful performance she'd put on. The door slammed shut behind her.

 

Wynonna watched her, she didn't blame her. She couldn’t believe Nicole had missed it. Opening the front door, she made her way to the little cabin. She'd lay a beating into the woman if she had to. But first she'd get the story. Wynonna knew Nicole, and she knew if she'd missed her sister's show, there had been a damn good reason.

  
-

  
Nicole sat at her table in the dark, Wynonna's camera hooked up to her computer, watching Waverly dance across the screen. Sometimes she'd pause it, just to look at her, just to see the masterful position she'd managed to contort herself into. Some things she'd play in slow motion, the movements too beautiful to go by so quickly. She was about halfway through, and half a tissue box, when Waverly Earp stormed into her cabin, no warning, no knock.

 

"What the hell, Haught?!!" She stood with her hands on her hips, recognized the music coming from the computer. "Is that my dance? Are you watching me dance on your _fucking_ computer??"

 

Nicole paused the video, stood, turned on the lights. Waverly gasped at the sight of the woman in front of her. Nicole had a black eye and split lip, and white bandaging around her hand.

 

"What the _**hell**_ happened?" Waverly was now angry, confused, and worried, all at once.

 

Nicole was a little embarrassed to be in pajamas for this. Old, small running shorts, a plain white t-shirt and jacket, long striped socks, her eyes and nose were still red from crying that the dancing had caused. But Waverly was in the same state. Little shorts, tank top, moccasin slippers, red eyes and nose. She'd been crying too.

 

"Champ was there. He got there when I did." Nicole looked down at the ground, so ashamed she'd missed the dance, ashamed she hadn't been there when she told Waverly she would.

 

Waverly waited. "And?"

 

"He had a couple friends with him. They were really drunk. They would've ruined your show."

 

Waverly's brows furrowed, she slowly moved closer to Nicole. "What happened?"

 

"I told 'em to leave. Champ said - he was there to see his girlfriend."

 

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on. You didn't - get in a fight because someone called me their girlfriend...?"

 

Nicole rolled her eyes. "No, Waverly. He -" Nicole pursed her lips. Waverly could see her fighting for words. "He was really drunk. Sayin' things. Things I'm not … not going to repeat." She closed her eyes, trying to word this as delicately as possible. Waverly didn't want her, from what it looked like, she wanted Champ. She wasn't going to win her over by telling her of Champ's bad deeds.

 

Waverly stepped forward again, warily. "He's not my boyfriend, he never was. I'm not gonna think you're tattling on the bad kid. Was it about you? Or me? What - what did he say?"

 

Nicole finally looked into Waverly's eyes. "Both. He doesn't like me. And he was … " Nicole groaned, she hated this, this wasn't how this night was supposed to go, "um, less than respectful to you, I guess you could say? Other than that, I don't think you need to know the specifics. But uh, they wouldn't let me in, after I punched him."

 

Waverly bit her bottom lip nervously. "You punched him 'cause he said something about me, didn't you?"

 

Nicole gazed beyond Waverly, chuckled to herself in spite of the pain. "Does it matter?"

 

Waverly stepped closer once more, she took Nicole's wounded hand in her own, rubbed her thumb over the knuckles, looked up into the brown eyes. "Yeah, it does."

 

Nicole retracted her hand slowly, walked to a wall where a tall, thin package leaned. She picked it up and brought it to Waverly.

 

"I was going to give this to you, as a congratulations, all that. Now it's also a 'sorry I didn't make it'."

 

"Can I –  can I open it now?"

 

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. Waverly set the package on the table and peeled back the brown paper.

 

A photo. A framed photo of herself, dancing in the fields. Beautifully composed, colored, it looked like it belonged in a movie, not like it was just a moment of her practicing in her beloved fields.

 

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my god..." It was just a whisper, but Nicole heard it.

 

"I like to take pictures - when I have free time. I saw you, one day. I didn't mean to - to spy or anything, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity." She gave Waverly a meek smile, hoping it hadn't come off as creepy.

 

"This is beautiful. My fields - and my dancing. I've never told anyone, but that's my favorite place to dance." She smiled up at Nicole, back down at the photo. "Thank you, Nicole. Thank you for this."

 

"I'm so sorry I missed your dance."

 

" _Thank you_." She repeated the words, insistently. Before she could stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Nicole's torso, hugged her tightly. Nicole pulled Waverly in, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. They both released at the same time.

 

Waverly reached up on her tip-toes, placed a gentle kiss on Nicole's cheek. She picked up the photo, walked to the door, gave Nicole a small wave and a smile. Nicole smiled back, just a small one. But a warm one. Nicole's heart didn't _hurt_ so bad.

  
-  
  


A knock on Waverly's door surprised her from staring at the photo.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Wynonna opened the door and walked in, another package in hand. "You talk to her?"

 

"Yeah. She uh... she gave me this." She turned the frame so Wynonna could see the picture.

 

"Whoa. Shit. That's amazing, Wave. Well, here, she sent this one with me." Wynonna handed her a second package, wrapped just like the first. Waverly took it, carefully opened her second gift.

 

Another photo. Lady. In two photos, Nicole had managed to capture 3 of the things Waverly loved most in this world. Her fields, her dancing, and her dog. She felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Wynonna stood and wiped it away, put her hands on her little sister's shoulders.

 

"It's almost like she likes you or something, huh?" She patted Waverly's cheek, kissed her forehead, and walked out, leaving her to think over the events, the gifts and words of the day.

  
-

 

"You're _killin_ ' me, Smalls!!" Nicole shouted from her place on third base as Doc rounded second, and their outfielder, Pete, struggled to get the ball to her. Doc rounded home and Nicole slammed her glove to the ground, ran into to Pete as he lifted her off the ground while she smacked his back.

 

"You're killin' us! You're _killin_ ' us!" He set her down, giant smile and dimples on full display.

 

Waverly watched them from the porch, smiling at the sight. Nicole flipped her baseball cap around, the bill in the back. Her denim pants her all dirty from the game, fresh white shirt all brown. And Waverly's stomach _rolled_.

 

"Alright let's go! You ready for this shit? _I_ am the _great_ Bambino!!!" Nicole shouted out as she pointed the bat all the way out to gesture a home run.

 

"We get it, Haught, you love Sandlot!" Dolls yelled from the pitcher's mound. "Let's go!"

  
-

 

Nicole walked up to the porch, still panting from the game, a bottle of water in hand. She walked up to porch stairs to stand beside Waverly.

 

"You ever join them?"

 

"Nah, that's their thing. I like to watch though."

 

Nicole sighed, leaned against the firm beam, gazing at Waverly. "Wanna do something?"

 

"Uhm … did you have something in mind?"

 

Nicole smiled and nodded. "I did. C'mon."

  
-

 

Waverly leaned against an old fence post, waiting for Nicole to snap a picture

 

"Wave, stop posing." Nicole tilted her head, a slightly confused expression on her face.

 

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

 

"If you're going to Target for pictures, yeah! Look, just uh, talk to me. Tell me a story about you and Wynonna that you really love." Waverly looked more confused at the suggestion, but went with it.

 

"Okay. Well, my parents had passed away," *snap*, she looked up at Nicole, "I wasn't doing anything, why did you take a picture of _that_?"

 

"Just – just trust me. Keep going." She peered back down into the viewfinder as Waverly continued her story, snapping away at random intervals that the brunette finally decided to ignore.

 

"They got in a car accident, and we came to live here, with my aunt and uncle. This is their place, it'll be ours soon. I was really sad one night, and Wynonna snuck out to the kitchen and got a big bag of marshmallows. We ate 'em all, and she told me what we'd do here, that it would be really good. Then she looked at me and went "'OH MY GOD! YOU TURNED INTO A MARSHMALLOW!!'" Waverly devolved into laughter, Nicole kept snapping photos. "I totally believed her, I ran into the bathroom, freaking out. Gus heard us, by that point, and we got in trouble. And now I really don't marshmallows." She laughed more at the memory.

 

Nicole looked up from her camera, gazed into the ever-changing eyes. Now almost grey. "Perfect."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Perfect, those photos will look perfect." She walked towards Waverly, leaned against the fence beside her.

 

Waverly leaned forward a little bit, squinting to see the figure walking towards them. When she realized who it was, she groaned. "It's Champ..."

 

"Wave!" Champ yelled, waved a hand, ran the rest of the distance, leaving himself sweaty and out of breath. "Hey, Wave. I wanted to talk to you." He shot a disapproving look at Nicole.

 

"Okay. What?"

 

"Um, could we talk in private?" He was still panting from the short run.

 

"No, this is fine." Waverly's arms crossed over her middle. Nicole noted the action -- something she did when she felt uncomfortable.

 

"Okay. Uh, I just wanted to tell you why I didn't make it to your uh - your dance thingy."

 

"Performance. Dance performance." Waverly's chin quirked and she looked out into the distance.

 

"Right. Well I was right there, I was about to walk in, and, well, I'm _sorry_ Wave, but," he looked at Nicole again, "you're _friend_ wouldn't let me in."

 

Nicole just stood silently, ready to move if she needed to, but this wasn't her fight.

 

"Right. How drunk were you, Champ?"

 

"What?"

 

" _How_ drunk were you?"

 

Champ snorted at the question. "You're kidding, right?"

 

"No, I'm not. If you and your drunk friends would've come in, you would've _ruined_ my show."

 

"Okay. Right. Did your dyke friend tell you all that?"

 

Waverly's heart beat faster now, her jaw clenched at anger from his words. "You need to leave, Champ. _Right_ now."

 

He chuckled to himself. "Guess that's what I get for tryin' to date an Earp. You're all batshit!" He spun a finger around his temple before he turned to walk away.

 

Nicole had stood silent until this point. She carefully slipped the camera strap from around her neck, went to Waverly, slipped it around the smaller woman's neck. "Hold this?" Waverly nodded.

 

Nicole walked up behind Champ, tapped his shoulder. He turned quickly, only to run into the tall red head's strong, outstretched arm, clotheslining him, sending him straight to the ground on his back.

 

"Oh shit!" Nicole turned to see Waverly with her hands over her mouth. She worried until she heard snorting laughter coming from behind the hands.

 

" _GODAMMIT_!!" Champ shouted from the ground, holding a bleeding nose.

 

Nicole leaned over to talk to the pitiful man. "If you ever … talk about the Earps like that again, you'll have much more than a broken nose to worry about." She looked into the horrified eyes, patted his chest, and stood. She motioned her head for Waverly to follow her, and she did.

  
-

 

"Can I open them?" Waverly squealed with excitement.

 

"Hang on!" Nicole held Waverly's hand, guiding her into her cabin, positioned her just right, stood behind her holding the smaller woman's shoulders. "Okay, open."

 

In front of Waverly, dozens of photos hung from the ceiling. Photos of her fields and pastures, of Lady, of Waverly dancing, smiling, laughing, some she even looked heartbroken in. Photos of sunsets, flowers, tractors. Photos of memories. She stared, open-mouthed, her heart beat faster and faster from all the emotions the photos pulled from her. She walked around, taking in each and every one.

 

"So, what do you think?" Waverly turned to see Nicole looking up at the photos. She stared at Nicole, completely taken. Nicole looked down to see Waverly's face, unsure of what the expression meant.

 

"Oh, god, is this creepy? Shit... I'll take 'em down-" Waverly grabbed Nicole's arm as it reached up, before it could take a photo down.

 

"Don't. Don't take them down. Please. I – uh..." Waverly desperately searched for words. She breathed in deep, preparing herself. "You told me not to judge you based on someone else's mistakes. I did. For a long time." Nicole's brows furrowed, she had no idea where Waverly was going with this. Waverly turned to look at the photos. "I hated this, for so long," she held up her hand with Nicole's name on it, "And now, it's my favorite thing."

 

Nicole released a sigh, smiled down at the woman in front of her. Waverly stepped a little closer, and, unsure of what to do next, she simply leaned her forehead against Nicole's chest.

 

Nicole brought her arms up around the brunette's back, pulled her in tight, Waverly's arms wrapped around her torso. Nicole gingerly kissed the top of Waverly's head, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo. Waverly lifted her head, so the kisses went from her forehead, to her nose, and finally, their lips met in the gentlest of kisses. Waverly cradled Nicole's face in her hands, as Nicole held her back, drawing her in closer. It rose from gentle, to deep, passionate, full of the want they'd both held back for so long now. Waverly giggled as Nicole lifted her off her feet, wrapped her legs around the taller woman's torso. She looked down into the brown eyes, no longer hiding behind sunglasses, they no longer avoided her gaze, they stared straight back at her. She ran a thumb over the dimple.

 

"I'm sorry -- sorry I took so long."

 

Nicole looked up into the now hazel eyes. "Don't ever be sorry." She set Waverly back on the ground. "Don't ever be sorry for feelings you have, for taking time to figure something out." She pulled Waverly close. Yeah, it might've hurt like hell waiting for her, but the feeling of holding her in her arms was stronger than any hurt.

 

\---

 

Nicole woke up first, as always. She quietly crept out of bed to use the bathroom and get some coffee. She brought two steaming mugs, the scent drifted, lulling Waverly out of her sleep.

 

"Mmmm... coffee..."

 

"How come the only time you get out of bed for me is if I have coffee?" Nicole leaned over, pressed a kiss to Waverly's cheek.

 

"Science. Gimmee coffee."

 

"Did you just say science? You're such a nerd. Here." She reached over and set Waverly's mug on the table on her side of the bed.

 

It was a full 20 minutes before Waverly was awake and sitting up. Beside her, Nicole sat sipping the rest of her coffee, reading a book.

 

"What are you reading?"

 

"Science," Nicole responded, not batting an eye.

 

Waverly just looked at Nicole confused, leaned down to look at the underside of her book. Nicole laughed.

 

"You don't remember?"

 

"Remember what?"

 

"You told me science was the reason you only get up for coffee, not me."

 

"When did I say this?"

 

Nicole looked over at her alarm clock. "About 20 minutes ago."

 

"Huh. I don't remember that. I'm sorry, I like my sleep." Waverly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Nicole's lips. "But I promise I love you more." Waverly sat back and got comfortable, sipped on her coffee. Nicole was wide-eyed, taken by what she'd just heard.

 

"Baby...?" Nicole gave Waverly a questioning look.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Nicole's eyes just fixed on Waverly, a little wide, waiting to see if she'd realize what she'd just  _said_.

 

Waverly just looked back with a questioning face. And suddenly, it clicked. "Oooh," she gasped. But then she cocked her head, puckered her lips in thought. "You know what? Yeah. I do. I love you. Period."

 

Nicole took the coffee mug from her hands, set both of them down on her side table. She scooted closer to the small brunette, then pulled her on top of her, so she was straddling her. She ran her thumbs over Waverly's bare thighs as she spoke. "I love you, too. Period." She pulled Waverly's face close to hers, pressed their lips together.

 

As soon as there lips parted, Nicole leaned back, a suspicious look on her face. "Do you love me more than sleep?"

 

Waverly laughed and buried her nose into Nicole's neck, fingers wrapped in her hair. "Never," she whispered.

 

A giant grin spread across Nicole's face, breathing out a laugh.

 

She tried to wrap her mind around this reality, that Waverly Earp was in her arms, kissing her, telling her she loved her.

 

They held onto each, rocking back and forth to a non-existent beat, foreheads pressed together. They held on, and they didn't let go.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the comments and love. Hope this made up for that terrible first chapter ending! haha

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
>  
> 
> To answer the unasked question, no, I do not have a life. I write.
> 
>  
> 
> SO SORRY I accidentally marked this as a one shot and not 2 chapters! That's what happens when you post at 2AM.... ha!
> 
> Tumblr: haught0pocket (send me prompts, if you like! I'll do my best to write what you send!)  
> Twitter: @haughtpocket


End file.
